


Actually, I like you.

by orphan_account



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Drabble, Fluff and Crack, M/M, i mean im not sure if its technically crack but its still more on the silly side
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-11 22:08:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7909408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kunpimook is obsessed with finding the perfect way to confess, and 200% is the soundtrack to his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Actually, I like you.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I'm an ass who got sick this weekend but didn't have muse for Unlock For Love so I wrote this really small drabble because I wanted to get my silly, lovey feelings out and this was what happened. I feel like somewhere along the way I completely forgot who Yugbam actually are and wrote them really badly, but I didn't hate how this turned out so I thought I'd post it. This is more on the silly side with dramatic as hell Bambam. My next fic will probably either be a UFL update or a gotbangtan friendship fic thing for the UFL universe, so you can get feel for how yugbam interacts in the group.
> 
> Also points for this being the first thing I've written in Bambam's point of view? And I made them American because my ass knows nothing about Korean schooling, so I wanted to play it safe. 
> 
> Title, lyrics, and inspiration from my current obsession, 200% by AKMU.

**when I look at you, the love and instinct in my heart tells me to hurry and confess to you**

Kim Yugyeom had been Kunpimook's best friend since they were toddlers ("Since even before birth," Jackson had mused over a study break three years ago. Even Jaebum, infamous for being emotionless according to those outside the group, had called them soulmates.). At the age of three, Kunpimook had moved across the street and seven houses down from Yugyeom, and Kunpimook's mom had went door to door winning the hearts of all the other ladies in the neighborhood, including Yugyeom's mother. 

They grew up like family, there was rarely a weekend where they were not together. This of course, was why Yugyeom knew everything about him. From his first crush in second grade to his first signs of body hair. When bad things or good things happened, it was always Yugyeom who knew first. He was the one who held Kunpimook after a particularly bad first day of high school, but he was also the one who would cheer for him during a class project, embarrassing him.

Even when the two of them became seven of them, no one could come between them. Kunpimook loved Mark and Jackson, loved crawling into their space and being cute for them. Yugyeom loved getting coffee with Youngjae and teasing Jinyoung. But nothing would compare to them, how even in the group of seven they could be lost in each other.

Not even their fights had changed things. Once, when Yugyeom was awkwardly growing into the giant he had never expected to be, Kunpimook started fights out of jealousy. Yugyeom had gotten his own shade of green, missing being small and cute like Kunpimook before he even finished growing. It had taken an entire month to get them to speak to each other again. 

Now though, the silly fights brought on by hormonal changes have been long forgotten and replaced with happy smiles as they walk home from school, a tradition started years ago.

"Yugyeom," Kunpimook whines, splaying his award winning pout out.

Yugyeom knows him to well, though, turning to look at the grass instead of him. "I'm not doing your essay for you! You have to study."

"But I hate essay writing. Why can't you?" There is a distinct whine in his own voice, but he can't be bothered to find it embarrassing.

"I'm not writing it for you. I'll help you if you come over Friday, but only help!"

Kunpimook can hear it in his voice, the exasperation. So instead of pushing, he sighs, draping himself the best he can while walking. "Fine. Can I ask mom about getting pizza? When are you guys going shopping this week, by the way?"

"My dad is gonna try to go on Wednesday, what do you want?" It's a routine they know all too well, both of their houses staying stocked on each others favorites.

"Mm, can he get some ice cream? And, more of the spicy chips he got last time? What about you? My parents are going today, I think."

"Just the chocolate drink. I'll ask about the pizza." 

Kunpimook stops as they reach the top of Yugyeom's drive way, turning to look at him. "Okay, cool. Text me after practice, yeah?"

As if this isn't how it goes everyday, Yugyeom turns and gives him the biggest smile, eyes shining like he didn't expect it. Kunpimook can't say that isn't what he loves about him, that even after so many years Yugyeom is just as happy around him. "Of course. I'd never forget." Just like that, Kunpimook is watching him walk the way to his door, a dumb smile plastered on his face. 

It had been months since the thought of liking Yugyeom had planted itself into his head. Of course he had the love of a best friend for Yugyeom still, but there were other feelings too. Ones that clouded his thoughts, begged him to run after Yugyeom and trap him against the door, going on his tip toes to press lips against lips. But, he had plans, plans for a grand confession. It couldn't be a kiss, he couldn't ruin their first kiss by making it the confession. No, it had to be full of cheesy words and sweet smiles. Yugyeom deserved a perfect confession.

**All of the competitors that surround you. Yes, I'm a soldier for you!**

Kunpimook was beginning to think maybe perfect would take too long. Ever since Yugyeom had grown his hair out and stopped styling it upwards, too many people started noticing him. Of course, he could never be mad at the smiles that came from the confessions, but he was still annoyed. These people barely knew Yugyeom and thought it was okay to interrupt their lunches with confessions.

Here they were again, only this time there are four others to ridicule Kunpimook when the girl comes up Yugyeom as he orders their drinks, the others at a table already. But they can see everything, the way the girl puts her hands on Yugyeom's shoulder, tosses her hair back.  
"Alright incredible hulk, calm down."  
It isn't even until he hears Jackson that he realizes his fists had been balled at his sides, red creeping onto his cheeks. "Shut up, who even flirts with a guy like that?"

"She's doing a better job than you are. The most you've done since telling us—"  
"I didn't tell you, I told Jacks—"  
"I didn't mean to tell them! I just thought it was cute!"

"—Yes, well. The most Bambam has done since then is sit on his lap more and tell him he dances well. When are you going confess?" Jinyoung finished, a look of annoyance at those who interrupted him. 

"I want to make it special," He sighed, staring at the two talking at the counter. "I want him to understand it isn't just some confession. It has to be _the_ confession. I don't want to be like these people who only started liking him when he got hot, because I like him even when he's ugly crying over dramas! He's so annoying when he does that too, one time he spent the night just so I'd have to hear him talk about it! Do you think that girl would deal with that? No, no she wouldn't. Youngjae, back me up!"

There is a sputter, and the four of them turn to Youngjae, sheepish after a coughing fit. "I'm not getting into this or insulting that poor girl."

Jaebum and Mark chime in with agreement, making both Jackson and one Kunpimook huff at them. He's about to reply, but then Yugyeom is saying goodbye to the girl as their order is called and without so much a thought, Kunpimook finds himself jumping up and grabbing three of the drinks. Yugyeom welcomes him with a shy smile and a thank you, and Kunpimook returns it with the mirrored shy smile and sparkling eyes, a mumbled you're welcome but most importantly the girl seems to have caught onto something they haven't, because there is a small _oh_ before she hurries off to the table with her own friends.

 

———

 

Kunpimook knew he had been lucky that no particularly cute boy had tried flirting with Yugyeom. 

The first time it had happened, Yugyeom was approached by Jackson of all people during the homecoming dance. Looking back now, it had been a funny assumption on Jackson's part that he was a senior like him rather than a freshman. The second Jackson had found out, he'd apologized more than a thousand times. Though, it did inspire a month long obsession with Jackson, it ended just fast as it had started.

The second time involved sneaking out to attend Pride (Only, technically. It was daytime, their parents knew they weren't home. They just didn't know where they would be.). Yugyeom hadn't came as decked out as Kunpimook, instead a simple white T-shirt and black jeans without their knees is all he wears until Kunpimook supplies him with a rainbow flag cape. He looks good, the cape brings the look to something closer to adorable, though. Kunpimook swears he's only seen Yugyeom this happy a handful of times, and he's basking in the smile, until he shows up. He being very white, very buff, very tall, and most alarmingly, very shirtless. He being the guy who introduces himself as Derek—what the fuck kind of name is Derek? Who are you? Teen Wolf's resident sulky mc sulky?—and then has the mind to flirt with Yugyeom. It worked too, Yugyeom had ducked his head, red coloring his cheeks more than usual. The conversation goes on and on, and Kunpimook is actually worried Yugyeom might like this guy, before the asshole has the audacity to joke about him not being Asian enough for his _yellow fever_. He's about to have a jab at the guy when Yugyeom looks up, eyes narrowed as he gives the guy a flurry of words. The guy looks genuinely afraid as he leaves them, giving an apology to Kunpimook.

It isn't until later when they sit in Starbucks do they talk about it, Yugyeom always picking up on his feelings. "Bam, you know you're perfect, right?" 

"I guess."

"No, look at me." Yugyeom sounds so genuinely concerned, but it's a demand, and Kunpimook brings his eyes up to meet Yugyeom's. "Just because you aren't the type of Asian they have gross fetishes for doesn't mean you are less than. Anyway, those people are weird for not including guys as hot as my best friend in their creepy obsessions, I mean, come on. You're tan, you have full lips, your dark eyes. Even when you have light hair you look so good, you have everything!"

Kunpimook really can't help the laugh that bubbles up, genuine and happy. Yugyeom knows what he's insecure about, and in times like these he always assures him. "Thanks, loser."

**The ripening romance dreams (good night). // But even when I wake up, I look for you in my sleep talk.**

All Kunpimook could think about was the sleeping boy beside him. He should be used to sleeping next to Yugyeom by now. No matter whose house they were at, they always slept in the same bed. Only now did sharing the bed plague his thoughts and dreams with thoughts he'd rather not have with Yugyeom snoring beside him. They had thankfully not ventured past anything PG-13, the bulk of them being more questioning of how they might change after Kunpimook confessed.

Would Yugyeom feel comfortable with him in the same bed, or would he be moved to floor? Would they be able to have sleep-overs at all? Would they make out until they couldn't breath? Or would they kiss until they fell asleep? Who would be the one who took charge?

The closer he got to his plans, the more vivid his dreams and thoughts got. Dozing off, he could feel the heat that Yugyeom always seemed to be radiating and all he could imagine was falling asleep wrapped in his arms.

_They are on the trampoline in Kunpimook's backyard, shoulder to shoulder and one earbud each. Hands find each other between them as they watch the sunset through the trees, the sky dust with all of Yugyeom's favorite shades of oranges and pinks. They stay like that until the sun is gone and the only sounds are the insects and the cheesy love song in their ears. Then, as the sky paints itself darker shades, Yugyeom is on top of him, knees on either side of him as if he was the replacement for the sun. "Bambam, do you like the sun or the moon more?"_  
Without hesitation, Kunpimook locked eyes with Yugyeom. "The sun."  
"I'll give you the sun."  
Kunpimook leaned up, lips grazing lips as he spoke. "I already have it." 

It's too cold, and all he can hear is a voice calling his name. Peeking one eye open brings him no comfort, finding no boy beside him and instead Yugyeom's mom at the door to the bedroom.  
"Yug. Yugyeom." The whine makes Yugyeom's mom laugh.  
"He's at the store, to get milk. Please wake up and join us for breakfast?"  
Before he can even reply, the door is shut and he doesn't need to be told it was never a question and instead a demand. It really sucked having two sets of parents, sometimes.

He's half way through getting dressed when Yugyeom comes into the room. "Hey, my mom made me get milk and I didn't want to wake up. You looked like you were having a good dream."

"I was."

**I’ve never felt this way before, I can’t stop, it overflows. As if someone locked it up, my lips won’t open in front of you. // Oh baby, it can’t be over like this. Someone help me, if only I could tell you how I feel.**

It's time. It's beyond time. Kunpimook even has a camera to capture the moment. Another one of their adventures, the rest of the group trailing behind while they find their way into one of the houses forgotten within the trees. He's already caught so much of the day, a picnic with the seven of them to Yugyeom climbing into the window of the house. It isn't until Yugyeom is laid on the dusty floor, beams of sunlight filtering through the windows and falling on him, that he remembers the dream from last weekend, and the he knows it's time to take the sun and kiss him. 

He knows, he thinks, but he can't bring himself to do. He thinks about how perfect the moment is, thinks about how perfect Yugyeom looks. There he is, just waiting as the song playing from the phone in his back pocket sets the mood. If Kunpimook had ever been stupid enough to try drugs, he guessed it would feel like this. The emotions are overwhelming, and he keeps trying to at least open his mouth, say something. Say how much he loves Yugyeom. But he can't manage to even open his mouth to breath, Yugyeom filled him, filled him to brim until he couldn't know anything else. Think Yugyeom, smell Yugyeom, see Yugyeom, touch Yugyeom, hear the sounds of the too slow rap song and Yugyeom humming along to it with his eyes closed. He looks so ethereal. His mind is numbed with Yugyeom, his eyes on the lazy smile as Yugyeom's eyes fix on Kunpimook, and like he understand the unsaid words Kunpimook found himself walking over.

Before it can start, before either of them can take the last few steps, there is yelling and suddenly Mark is coming in through the window, howling laughter jerking them out of the moment. It falls from Kunpimook like a plate dropped and broken.

When Jaebum comes to him later, asking why he fell distant after they found them in the house, he won't say he lost his only chance. He won't say anything not even when Yugyeom asks him in the middle of the morning, a text long after their last that Kunpimook reads with blurry vision and tear stained cheeks.

**These eyes that contain everything prove that it must be L.O.V.E. 200 percent sure of that! I want you really I mean really really, I like you and my reddening face proves that it must be L.O.V.E!**

Things are strained. Six against one, Kunpimook scowls even at the thought. All of them had come to him, a talk about how immature or dumb he was being. Rationally, he knew they were right and he shouldn't be obsessing over things.

Rationality had no place in love, though.

The only one who hadn't came to him by Friday was Yugyeom. They had barely even spoken at school, their walks contained minimal words between them save for what Yugyeom said. Yugyeom had acted so normal that Kunpimook almost thought Yugyeom didn't notice anything was wrong.

Almost, until he was dragged inside of Yugyeom's empty house Friday instead of getting a goodbye.

He's almost scared when Yugyeom pushes him against wall. Almost thinks Yugyeom is going to punch him.

Almost is the key word, once again.

"You're the biggest idiot I've ever met, Bam. You're so dumb you didn't talk to me for a month because I got tall, you're so dumb you think you aren't the best looking guy I've ever seen, you're so dumb you never notice how much I love you and you do dumb things like ignore everyone's advice and ignore me and why are you so dumb?" Yugyeom is red, so red he swears he could pop any second.

So he latches onto the one part he understood before his mind started swirling with Yugyeom again. "You stopped talking to me for being short, you're an idiot too!"

Yugyeom whines, and it sounds so much like hurt puppy that Kunpimook thinks he'd laugh if this weren't so serious. "I might be. But please just tell me I can kiss you because I'm in love with you and this is embarrassing. You were supposed to say it first, not me."

"I love you too."

————

When Yugyeom's phone rings, Jackson's face popping up on the screen, Kunpimook stops focusing on Yugyeom's neck to look up when the boy reaches towards the phone.

"You can tell him later, don't answer the phone or I will blue ball you harder than Mark blue balled Jinyoung at that party last year."

"I was going to silence it, not answer it!"


End file.
